The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a method of connecting a semiconductor chip, a circuit board, and electronic equipment.
Known methods of connecting a semiconductor chip utilize the hardening contraction of a resin. In a method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1-226161, for example, a semiconductor chip is disposed on a substrate, resin is injected therebetween, and an electrical connection between an electrode of the semiconductor chip and a circuit pattern on the substrate is created by the hardening contraction of the resin. This enables electrical connections by a simple process.
However, stress in the resin that has hardened on contraction and reaction force of the same order of magnitude are applied to the boundary surfaces between the semiconductor chip, the substrate, and the resin, so that releasing can easily occur. If releasing occurs, the maintaining force thereof becomes insufficient and it is no longer possible to ensure an electrical connection.
The present invention solves the above described problem and has as an objective thereof the provision of a semiconductor device, a method of connecting a semiconductor chip, a circuit board, and electronic equipment that make it possible to preserve electrical connections and ensure the stablility thereof.
1) A semiconductor device in accordance with one aspect of the present invention comprises:
a support member on which is formed an interconnecting pattern including a land;
a semiconductor chip to be bonded face-down to the support member and having a bump for an electrode that is disposed on the land; and
resin which provides adhesion between the semiconductor chip and the support member and which contracts on hardening, to cause the land and the bump to be pressure-bonded by stress due to the hardening contraction,
wherein the stress is partially absorbed by elastic deformation of the support member, without changing the shape of the land.
With this aspect of the invention, the semiconductor chip and the support member are pulled together by stress generated by the hardening contraction of the resin, so that the land and bump are pressure-bond to form an electrical connection. Since the support member deforms elastically, the stress generated by the hardening contraction of the resin is partially absorbed thereby. As a result, reaction force is reduced so that force applied to the boundary surfaces between the semiconductor chip, the support member, and the resin are also reduced, preventing releasing. This improves the reliability of the electrical connection between the land and the bump, in a stable manner.
In addition, this aspect of the invention makes it possible to maintain the shape of the land, enabling a stable electrical connection with no modification in the electrical characteristics of the land.
2) With this semiconductor device:
the support member may comprise a substrate and an adhesive which bonds the interconnecting pattern to the substrate and which also deforms elastically.
Since the adhesive deforms elastically, this ensures that the stress is partially absorbed thereby.
3) With this semiconductor device:
the relationship between the elastic modulus EM of the resin and the elastic modulus EA of the adhesive may be such that:
EM greater than EA.
In other words, the adhesive is easier to deform elastically than the resin, so that the stress may be absorbed partially by the adhesive.
4) With this semiconductor device:
the support member may be a substrate on which the interconnecting pattern is formed directly and which has deformed elastically.
Since the substrate deforms elastically, this ensures that the stress is partially absorbed thereby.
5) With this semiconductor device:
the relationship between the elastic modulus EM of the resin and the elastic modulus ES of the substrate may be such that:
EM greater than ES.
In other words, the substrate is easier to deform elastically than the resin, encouraging stress absorption by the substrate.
6) A semiconductor device in accordance with another aspect of the present invention comprises:
a substrate on which is formed an interconnecting pattern including a land, with an adhesive therebetween;
a semiconductor chip to be bonded face-down to the substrate and having a bump for an electrode that is disposed on the land; and
resin which provides adhesion between the semiconductor chip and the substrate and which contracts on hardening, to cause the land and the bump to be pressure-bonded by stress due to the hardening contraction,
wherein the relationship between the elastic modulus EM of the resin and the elastic modulus EA of the adhesive is such that:
EM greater than EA
and the stress is partially absorbed by elastic deformation of at least the adhesive.
With this aspect of the invention, the semiconductor chip and the substrate are pulled together by the stress generated by the hardening contraction of the resin, causing pressure-bonding of the land and the bump and ensuring an electrical connection therebetween. Since the adhesive deforms elastically, the stress generated by the hardening contraction of the resin is partially absorbed thereby. As a result, reaction force is reduced so that force applied to the boundary surfaces between the semiconductor chip, the substrate, and the resin are also reduced, preventing releasing. This improves the reliability of the electrical connection between the land and the bump, in a stable manner.
In addition, the adhesive is easier to deform elastically than the resin, encouraging stress absorption by the adhesive.
7) A semiconductor device in accordance with still another aspect of the present invention comprises:
a substrate on which is directly formed an interconnecting pattern including a land;
a semiconductor chip to be bonded face-down to the substrate and having a bump for an electrode that is disposed on the land; and
resin which provides adhesion between the semiconductor chip and the substrate and which contracts on hardening, to cause the land and the bump to be pressure-bonded by stress due to the hardening contraction,
wherein the relationship between the elastic modulus EM of the resin and the elastic modulus ES of the substrate is such that:
EM greater than ES
and the stress is partially absorbed by elastic deformation of at least the substrate.
With this aspect of the invention, the semiconductor chip and the substrate are pulled together by the stress generated by the hardening contraction of the resin, causing pressure-bonding of the land and the bump and ensuring an electrical connection therebetween. Since the substrate deforms elastically, the stress generated by the hardening contraction of the resin is partially absorbed thereby. As a result, reaction force is reduced so that force applied to the boundary surfaces between the semiconductor chip, the substrate, and the resin are also reduced, preventing releasing. This improves the reliability of the electrical connection between the land and the bump, in a stable manner.
In addition, the substrate is easier to deform elastically than the resin, encouraging stress absorption by the substrate.
8) The present invention also applies to a circuit board on which is formed an interconnecting pattern including a land, with an adhesive therebetween,
wherein a semiconductor chip is bonded face-down to the circuit board by disposing a bump for an electrode on the land; resin provides adhesion between the semiconductor chip and the circuit board and contracts on hardening, the land and the bump are pressure-bonded by stress due to the hardening contraction, and the stress is partially absorbed by elastic deformation of the adhesive, without changing the shape of the land.
With this aspect of the invention, the semiconductor chip and the circuit board are pulled together by the stress generated by the hardening contraction of the resin, causing pressure-bonding of the land and the bump and ensuring an electrical connection therebetween. Since the adhesive deforms elastically, the stress generated by the hardening contraction of the resin is partially absorbed thereby. As a result, reaction force is reduced so that force applied to the boundary surfaces between the semiconductor chip, the circuit board, and the resin are reduced, preventing releasing. This improves the reliability of the electrical connection between the land and the bump, in a stable manner.
In addition, this aspect of the invention makes it possible to maintain the shape of the land, enabling a stable electrical connection with no modification in the electrical characteristics of the land.
9) With this circuit board:
the relationship between the elastic modulus EM of the resin and the elastic modulus EA of the adhesive may be such that:
EM greater than EA.
In other words, the adhesive is easier to deform elastically than the resin, encouraging stress absorption by the adhesive.
10) The present invention further applies to a circuit board on which is directly formed an interconnecting pattern including a land,
wherein a semiconductor chip is bonded face-down to the circuit board by disposing a bump for an electrode on the land, resin provides adhesion between the semiconductor chip and the circuit board and contracts on hardening, the land and the bump are pressure-bonded by stress due to the hardening contraction, and the stress is partially absorbed by elastic deformation of the circuit board, without changing the shape of the land.
With this aspect of the invention, the semiconductor chip and the circuit board are pulled together by the stress generated by the hardening contraction of the resin, causing pressure-bonding of the land and the bump and ensuring an electrical connection therebetween. Since the circuit board deforms elastically, the stress generated by the hardening contraction of the resin is partially absorbed thereby. As a result, reaction force is reduced so that force applied to the boundary surfaces between the semiconductor chip, the circuit board, and the resin are reduced, preventing releasing. This improves the reliability of the electrical connection between the land and the bump, in a stable manner.
In addition, this aspect of the invention makes it possible to maintain the shape of the land, enabling a stable electrical connection with no modification in the electrical characteristics of the land.
11) With this circuit board:
the relationship between the elastic modulus EM of the resin and the elastic modulus ES of the circuit board may be such that:
EM greater than ES.
In other words, the circuit board is easier to deform elastically than the resin, encouraging stress absorption by the circuit board.
12) The present invention still further applies to a circuit board on which is formed an interconnecting pattern including a land, with an adhesive therebetween,
wherein a semiconductor chip is bonded face-down to the circuit board by disposing a bump for an electrode on the land, resin provides adhesion between the semiconductor chip and the circuit board and contracts on hardening, and the land and the bump are pressure-bonded by stress due to the hardening contraction;
wherein the relationship between the elastic modulus EM of the resin and the elastic modulus EA of the adhesive is such that:
EM greater than EA; and
wherein the stress is partially absorbed by elastic deformation of at least the adhesive.
With this aspect of the invention, the semiconductor chip and the circuit board are pulled together by the stress generated by the hardening contraction of the resin, causing pressure-bonding of the land and the bump and ensuring an electrical connection therebetween. Since the adhesive deforms elastically, the stress generated by the hardening contraction of the resin is partially absorbed thereby. As a result, reaction force is reduced so that force applied to the boundary surfaces between the semiconductor chip, the circuit board, and the resin are reduced, preventing releasing. This improves the reliability of the electrical connection between the land and the bump, in a stable manner.
In addition, the adhesive is easier to deform elastically than the resin, encouraging stress absorption by the adhesive.
13) The present invention yet further applies to a circuit board on which is directly formed an interconnecting pattern including a land,
wherein a semiconductor chip is bonded face-down to the circuit board by disposing a bump for an electrode on the land, resin provides adhesion between the semiconductor chip and the circuit board and contracts on hardening, and the land and the bump are pressure-bonded by stress due to the hardening contraction;
wherein the relationship between the elastic modulus EM of the resin and the elastic modulus ES of the circuit board is such that:
EM greater than ES; and
wherein the stress is partially absorbed by elastic deformation of at least the circuit board.
With this aspect of the invention, the semiconductor chip and the circuit board are pulled together by the stress generated by the hardening contraction of the resin, causing pressure-bonding of the land and the bump and ensuring an electrical connection therebetween. Since the circuit board deforms elastically, the stress generated by the hardening contraction of the resin is partially absorbed thereby. As a result, reaction force is reduced so that force applied to the boundary surfaces between the semiconductor chip, the circuit board, and the resin are reduced, preventing releasing. This improves the reliability of the electrical connection between the land and the bump, in a stable manner.
In addition, the circuit board is easier to deform elastically than the resin, encouraging stress absorption by the circuit board.
14) Electronic equipment in accordance with further aspect of the present invention has the above described semiconductor device.
15) Electronic equipment in accordance with still further aspect of the present invention has the above-described circuit board.
16) A method of connecting a semiconductor chip in accordance with still further aspect of the present invention comprises:
a step of bonding a semiconductor chip in a face-down manner to a support member on which is formed an interconnecting pattern including a land, in such a manner that a bump for an electrode is disposed on the land; and
a step of providing a resin as an adhesive between the semiconductor chip and the support member, causing the resin to harden on contraction, and pressure-bonding the land and the bump by stress due to the hardening contraction,
wherein the shape of the land is maintained while the support member is deformed elastically, to absorb the stress partially.
With this aspect of the invention, the semiconductor chip and the support member are pulled together by the stress generated by the hardening contraction of the resin, causing pressure-bonding of the land and the bump and ensuring an electrical connection therebetween. Since the support member deforms elastically, the stress generated by the hardening contraction of the resin is partially absorbed thereby. As a result, reaction force is reduced and force applied to the boundary surfaces between the semiconductor chip, the support member, and the resin can be reduced, thus preventing releasing. This improves the reliability of the electrical connection between the land and the bump, in a stable manner.
In addition, this aspect of the invention makes it possible to maintain the shape of the land, enabling a stable electrical connection with no modification in the electrical characteristics of the land.
17) With this method of connecting a semiconductor chip:
the support member may comprise a substrate and an adhesive which bonds the interconnecting pattern to the substrate and which also deforms elastically; and
the adhesive may be deformed elastically.
Since the adhesive deforms elastically, this ensures that the stress is partially absorbed thereby.
18) With this method of connecting a semiconductor chip:
the relationship between the elastic modulus EM of the resin and the elastic modulus EA of the adhesive may be such that:
EM greater than EA.
In other words, the adhesive is easier to deform elastically than the resin, encouraging stress absorption by the adhesive.
19) With this method of connecting a semiconductor chip:
the support member may be a substrate on which the interconnecting pattern is formed directly; and
the substrate may be deformed elastically.
Since the substrate deforms elastically, this ensures that the stress is partially absorbed thereby.
20) With this method of connecting a semiconductor chip:
the relationship between the elastic modulus EM of the resin and the elastic modulus ES of the substrate may be such that:
EM greater than ES.
In other words, the substrate is easier to deform elastically than the resin, encouraging stress absorption by the substrate.
21) A method of connecting a semiconductor chip in accordance with still further aspect of the present invention comprises:
a step of bonding a semiconductor chip in a face-down manner to a substrate on which is formed an interconnecting pattern including a land, with an adhesive therebetween, in such a manner that a bump for an electrode is disposed on the land;
a step of providing a resin as an adhesive between the semiconductor chip and the substrate, causing the resin to harden on contraction, and pressure-bonding the land and the bump by stress due to the hardening contraction,
wherein the relationship between the elastic modulus EM of the resin and the elastic modulus EA of the adhesive is such that:
EM greater than EA; and
wherein at least the adhesive is deformed elastically, to absorb the stress partially.
With this aspect of the invention, the semiconductor chip and the substrate are pulled together by the stress generated by the hardening contraction of the resin, causing pressure-bonding of the land and the bump and ensuring an electrical connection therebetween. Since the adhesive deforms elastically, the stress generated by the hardening contraction of the resin is partially absorbed thereby. As a result, reaction force is reduced and force applied to the boundary surfaces between the semiconductor chip, the support member, and the resin can also be reduced, preventing releasing. This improves the reliability of the electrical connection between the land and the bump, in a stable manner.
In addition, the adhesive is easier to deform elastically than the resin, encouraging stress absorption by the adhesive.
22) A method of connecting a semiconductor chip in accordance with yet further aspect of the present invention comprises:
a step of bonding a semiconductor chip in a face-down manner to a substrate on which is directly formed an interconnecting pattern including a land, in such a manner that a bump for an electrode is disposed on the land; and
a step of providing a resin as an adhesive between the semiconductor chip and the substrate, causing the resin to harden on contraction, and pressure-bonding the land and the bump by stress due to the hardening contraction,
wherein the relationship between the elastic modulus EM of the resin and the elastic modulus ES of the substrate is such that:
EM greater than ES; and
wherein at least the substrate is deformed elastically, to absorb the stress partially.
With this aspect of the invention, the semiconductor chip and the substrate are pulled together by the stress generated by the hardening contraction of the resin, causing pressure-bonding of the land and the bump and ensuring an electrical connection therebetween. Since the substrate deforms elastically, the stress generated by the hardening contraction of the resin is partially absorbed thereby. As a result, reaction force is reduced and force applied to the boundary surfaces between the semiconductor chip, the substrate, and the resin can be reduced, thus preventing releasing. This improves the reliability of the electrical connection between the land and the bump, in a stable manner.
In addition, the substrate is easier to deform elastically than the resin, encouraging stress absorption by the substrate.